Back, Back, Back and back again
by silverblade919
Summary: Well, this is my first fan fic so... please do not critisice THAT much. well basically, rai runs away back to rio. then well... read the story! PLZ REVIEW! sum swearing... GUNNA UDPATES SOONO
1. BACK to Rio

**Hello this is my first fanfic…. So please criticize all u people want. o yeah and if 2 many people think my writing sux like crap… I might redo it in the next chapter sooooo….. if u people think its crap, yell at me all u like. . ( I might NOT) **

**O n sum ideas aren't all mine hehXX**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Xiaolin Showdown. boo hoo**

_Italic thoughts_

So… on wit the story

Flashback

Rai had just pulled a prank on all of them. Usually, they shrugged it off, but this time they attacked him. Omi started and hit him repeatedly in his stomach. Clay then punched him hard in the face and started to kick him in the ribs. Kimiko was next. As soon as Rai got up, she slapped him as hard as she could. After the beating he had just received, Rai ran away from them as fast as he could.

End of Flashback

-With Rai (extremely bloody by now)-

Rai had stolen the golden tiger claws and teleported to a peaceful place (somewhere?) where he could think.

'_Why did they do this? _

_Did they even care anymore?_

_Was his life even worth living for?' _

Millions of other questions, flooded into his mind. Slowly, a single tear rolled down his face.

---- Few weeks l8ter----

-At night in the temple-

Kimiko's pov.

"_Why? Why, Rai? Just because it got out hand did not give you the excuse to leave! Why? Did you want to run away? Do you care anymore?" Kimiko mused aloud. Like Raimundo, Kimiko's mind was filled with questions and doubt. Tears started to roll down her cheeks. "Please come back Rai. I miss you so much." _She then cried herself to sleep.

Clay's pov.

'_Man, it's been weeks since that Raimundo left. Why did we react like that? I know that Rai's pranks are mean but… did we really have the right to beat him up? He didn't even have a chance to fight back. Also, Kimiko has been really depressed lately._ _Why am I feeling so guilty? Why have not been able to sleep very well these past few weeks?'_

Omi's pov.

'_It has been weeks now since Raimundo has left the temple. It is so peaceful now. I am so happy that he is gone; now there is no one pulling me down! However, I cannot understand why Kimiko and Clay have been acting so strangely these few weeks. Could it possibly have something to do with Raimundo?_ _Oh well, I guess I better get some sleep._' Omi was the only one who slept peacefully that night.

-The Next Morning-

Raimundo

After Rai had healed up, he went back to his hometown, Rio de Janeiro. He had hoped that Dojo would not be able to sense the golden tiger claws. Fortunately, he did not. After finding out that he had lost his parents and his house was burned, he went into a state of depression. He eventually went on a walk to relax and forget about his life. On the way, he found a big, sturdy tree with long, thick branches. He decided that he could live there for a little while. Little did he know, four certain dragons were currently nearing to him (including Dojo).

Kimiko's pov.

'_This is getting so tiring. We have been looking for Rai for several days now. I hope he pops out soon. Dear God. Rai, where are you? Please come back. WE MISS you. I miss you.'_ She was desperately trying to hold back her tears. Thankfully, she held them back successfully.

Omi's pov.

'_Where is that annoying boy Raimundo! It has been most frustrating looking for him! I wonder why Master Fung insists that we look for him. I can think of a million other things to do rather than looking for lives that are low like his. HMMMMMMMMMM… I wonder if Kimiko has seen Rai.'_ "O no. Kimiko's eyes have begun to water! Water is attacking her!" I yelled. (so gay)

Normal pov.

Clay, like it was a reflex, corrected Omi for his bad usage of slang. Noticing that Omi was right, he inched closer to her to comfort her.

Clay's pov.

Seeing that Kimiko was crying, I went over to her to comfort her. '_Why is she so upset? She also helped beat him up. "Why are you so upset?" I wanted to ask. Why? Why **am I**_ _so upset?'_ The tears in her eyes started to roll down her cheeks. '_Could she be so upset because he left us?' _I was stunned. I never thought that Kimiko would ever care about Rai that much. '_I mean yeah sure, they are good friends, but to **cry**? I would understand her crying if he died or something like that. Has Kimiko developed feelings for Rai?'_

Rai's pov.

'_Man, there's nothing to do anymore! It's so boring without friends and family. Friends and Family… those two words he had thought echoed through his head. HMMMMMMMM… I wish Kimiko was here. Heh, fat chance, she probably would never want to see me again. Everyone hates me now. Life hates me. I am all alone with nothing.'_

Normal pov.

Rai, unknowingly, was about to find someone he had know for many years before he had come to the temple. Walking down the street was a Brazilian girl. Her name was Jasmine. People called her Jaz for short. Noticing Raimundo, she ran up to him and hugged him as hard as she could.

Jaz's pov.

'_HHMMMMMM… Why not I go shopping today? I just got my pay check today… why not. Wait… is that… RAI?' "_OMG Rai!" she exclaimed. Rai looked at who was calling him. Finally he looked at me. I was positioned around his chest because I was hugging him. "Jaz? Is that you!" "Yes!" I replied happily. "It's been so long," he replied. "Yeah," I agreed.

Normal pov.

After catching up on each other, Jaz commented, "Oh, I am so sorry to hear that!" "That's ok." replied Rai. "SOOOOOOOO…. What are we now, friends or boyfriend/ girlfriend?" Jaz asked. To her dismay, he said that he just wanted to stay out of a relationship right now, unless it was some other girl that he had not mentioned. "Oh, ok. But if you break up with her, can I be the next one?" Jaz begged. Rai, unable to resist her puppy dog face, agreed.

- Dojo -

Currently, Omi and Clay were having a contest. Whoever could keep their arms stretched out the longest would win. When Kimiko had asked him, he turned to face her. Unfortunately, Omi forgot to out his arms down, thus knocking Kimiko off Dojo!

Well? hehe


	2. BACK to Kimiko

Thanks for all your reviews!.

Kosmic- I do not really know what u mean. Hehe sry but I'm only 11! Set up?

Xiaolinlover and Nakorafree – THX - hardly no criticism yet 0o

Blue Brittney- sry if it's a little confusing . T-T

Animeang3l7- THX A LOT .

Distant6- dunno wait n c . n yes u r kinda annoying--'

O… n thx to Esther 4 editing! Now on to chapter 2!

Disclaimer- I don't own Xiaolin showdown

Normal pov.

Currently, Omi and Clay were having a contest. Whoever could keep their arms stretched out the longest would win. When Kimiko had asked him, he turned to face her. Unfortunately, Omi forgot to out his arms down, thus knocking Kimiko off Dojo.

Kimiko's pov.

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

O, no. This is the end. I will never be able to tell Rai how I feel about him. T-T

Rai's pov.

Man it's great that I found Pat again. AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! Holy shit what was that? Running towards the sound, he saw a girl falling rapidly. Realizing that it was Kimiko, Rai quickly make a mini whirlwind of where she was about to land.

Kimiko's pov.

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

HUH! WTF! Why is this whirlWIND here? Wait… Wind? **WIND**! Rai!

Normal pov.

Kimiko desperately tried to turn to face Rai but to no avail. Slowly, Rai destroyed the whirlwind he had created. Kimiko, now extremely dizzy, saw Rai with another girl. Together! After gaining focus, she said, "Rai, who is that?" "Oh, uuummmmmmm… my old girlfriend. Kimiko was relieved at when he had said OLD. At seeing Raimundo, Dojo landed down toward the other two dragons. "Are these the people that you told me about earlier Rai? Is that the girl you were referring to?" Jasmine asked. "Um well….. Yes." Rai said nervously. He was afraid Kimiko was going to ask what. Kimiko, now confused abut what she had just said. "What did you say about me Rai?" Kimiko inquired. "Why don't we discus this later?" Rai said. They all agreed.

They all went to Jasmine's house, considering that she was fairly wealthy and had a big house. After catching up on each others story, Rai started to cry a little when he mentioned his family's death.

Kimiko's pov

O my gosh! Rai's family died! That's so sad. I can't believe what he is going through now. First, he is rejected by his friends, and then he finds out that his family is dead. If I was in his position, I would've commit suicide. I gotta make it up to him. But how? O well. I hope he still wants me as a girlfriend!. better ask him when were alone.

Normal pov.

Later, they all slept at Jaz's house. Late at night, Kimiko decided to ask Rai tonight. "Rai!" she whispered. Awaking at the sound of his name, he opened his eyes reluctantly to see Kimiko. "What do you want Kimiko?" "Well Rai, to tell you the truth, I have had a crush on you ever since I met you," Kimiko said shyly. Rai, surprised at this, was too shocked to answer. Kimiko, thinking that he meant no, sadly replied, "I guess you are right. It was a bad idea," now starting to cry. She got up and went on her way to her room. Rai, now recovered from the shock replied, "Wait." Kimiko, surprised at this turned around. "What is it Rai?" "Well to be honest, I also have a little crush on you." "Really?" was Kimiko's reply. "Yes" came his simple reply. "So" he continued, "Do you wanna go out sometime?" "Only if you come back to the temple," came her teasing reply. "Fine. We will talk about it in the morning ok?" Rai said. "Ok" Kimiko yawned. (Sry bout the big convs n paragraphs . )

That night, Kimiko and Clay had a peaceful rest, unlike all the other days Rai had been gone.

The next day, Rai and the rest and the dragons said their thanks and their goodbyes to Jaz. "I'll miss you" Jaz said, crying. "I'll miss you too" came his reply. They all got on Dojo, all very happy now, excluding Omi.

--- At the temple---

At seeing four kids on Dojo, Master Fung smiled. He had come back! He said trying to hide his extreme joy. After landing, Master Fung walked up to them and said, "Ah. It is good to see you again Raimundo, young dragon of the wind. "Thanks" was his simple reply.

- later that night-

Kimiko were talking privately, "So when do you want to go out?" Rai asked. "How about on Saturday?" Kimiko asked. "Sure why not" he said.

What will happen during the date? Will it be a catastrophe?

Sry it was so short, but I wanna do a chapter 4 each date)

Hehe sry this one is confusing. Also, I might not update for 2 reasons.

1. school! AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH

2. want griffin kid to update- let there be darkness and kaisa to update- gusts of wind

Sry! Dis wasn't as good


	3. The Date

Thanks for all the reviews :D

SylverPsionic- thx a lot 4 ure supports

Kaisa- pleas keep updating… n yes I do :'(

Animeang3l7- u really don't think it was a crappy chapter? -

Xiaolin Lover- hehe I do rush… not that much humwk NOW… l8r will hav millions!

Blue Brittney- Yeah thx!.

Kosmic- ok? ... I think I get it --' hehe

Thx again . special thx to Esther 4 editing :D

Disclaimer: I do not own Xiaolin Showdown 2 bad T-T

Friday

"Hey Rai," Kimiko said. "What is it Kim?" Rai asked. "Well you know for our date… we haven't even picked where we are going!" Kimiko exclaimed. Raimundo, quickly realizing this, gained focus and announced that he already planned everything out. He did this to impress her. "Chill! I got it all planned out!" Rai replied with a uncertain voice. "Really? Do you really have it all planned out?" Kimiko asked with surprise. (What a trusting girlfriend eh?) "Rai, faking being hurt, replied "You doubt me! That is so sad". Kimiko suddenly felt a tiny, little bit of guilt in the pit of her stomach. "Well then, where are we going?" Kimiko asked still feeling guilty". "………….. UUUUUUUMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM….. The… the movies?" Rai asked in an extremely shaky voice. Kimiko, catching onto his little fib, did not fell anymore guilt. Kimiko, then suddenly shouted "…. LIES! ALL LIES!" Clay, who was eavesdropping, could not help but yell," BUSTED! HAHA RAI GOT CAUGHT!" Kimiko and Rai(4 now on.. its Rai), now very pissed, exclaimed at the same time, "CLAY GET THE HELL OUTA HERE!" "Ok, ok. Keep your heads on." Omi, passing by, at hearing this, grabbed his neck, and squeezed making an attempt to keep his head connected to his body, thus, choking himself. (Holy! Huge paragraph)

Kimiko quickly went over to him, struggled to get his hands off, trying to explain that it was just a figure of speech. At hearing this, Omi was both relieved and embarrassed. After thanking Kimiko, he quickly ran off. Rai and Clay were laughing their butts off. After shooing off Clay, Kimiko continued…, "Now… where was I? O yes, of course… Lies! ALL LIES!". "Fine I admit it" Rai caved. "HEHE. Rai got caught! Rai got caught!" she repeated in a teasing manner. "Why are you so happy" Rai asked now a little confused. Kimiko thought and finally replied, "0o I don't know…". " Ok…" Rai said. "So we'll go to the movies ok?" Rai asked still a little embarrassed. "Hm... o sure." Kimiko answered still wondering why.

Later at the movies

Rai pov.

_Damn you Kimiko! Geez why does she want to see a romance movie?_(Hm… I wonder) C'mon let's go see a horror movie! _HEHE She doesn't even know why I want to see a horror movie.. _HORROR! YEAH SHE GAVE IN! (So screwed!)

Norm pov.

During the movie, Rai got what he wanted. During the HORROR movie, Kimiko got really scared. During the scary parts, she cuddled close to Rai. Unfortunately, for Kimiko and Rai, there were 4 teenagers behind them, whose parents had made then baby-sit two babies, were smoking which was another nuisance. To make it worse, there were two adults in front of them. Which were extremely tall, by the way. Kimiko and Rai could only see bits of the movie. So, when there was a scary part, Kimiko and Rai just saw the dieing or killing part. Rai didn't really care. However, Kimiko was screaming her head of from the sudden kills and deaths.

Kimiko pov.

Damn you people! Get out of the frik'in way!Yeah… HOLY SHIT! "WHERE DID THAT THING COME FROM?"... Hehe this is so fun. Aside from the crappy movie seats… O well… I have Rai. YEAH!... WHAT THE! Where did that big blob thingy come from! "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" … Why is that dog dead? "EEEEEEEEEEWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!" So many corpses!

After the movie outside the movie theatre

"What a crappy movie and crappy movie seats!" Rai complained. "Yeah" those were crappy seats with the teenagers, the babies and not to mention the giant adults in front of us!" Kimiko complained. "Why did you want to see a horror movie anyways?" Kimiko asked. "Uuummmmmmm…. For a good scare?" Rai asked. Kimiko once again caught onto Rai's lie. "Ahem…. Lies! ALL LIES! LIAR!" Kimiko repeated. "Damn! How do you catch on like that girl?" Rai asked sarcastically. "Mind powers" Kimiko replied simply. They both ended up laughing. "Really Rai, why did you want to see a horror movie?" Rai became very uneasy. "Well to be honest… I wanted to see a horror movie so you would cuddle close to me during the scary parts." Rai confessed. Kimiko was surprised. "That's so sweet!" Kimiko yelled out of the blue. Rai just smirked. Kimiko looked up at the stars an asked," Rai, do you know anything about stars?" "Yeah, I always used to go star gazing when I was little. Why?" Rai said. "No reason. Could you tell me some constellations?" Kimiko asked. "Ok!" Rai asked in confusion. (Have no clue why Kimiko wants too look at stars) They lay back on the soft green grass. "Well, that's Orion, the great hunter. That's Pegasus, the horse….."

Rai pov.

Wow. Kimiko is so clueless when it comes to stars. Wow, this is better that our date. Well, I guess it is still kinda our date… This is so cool! . I'm actually the smart one here! This is actually fun! I wonder why we never did this at the temple?

Norm. pov.

After an hour of star gazing…

"C'mon let's go back to the temple now" Rai said. "Sure" Kimiko replied. "Golden Tiger Claws" Rai yelled. He hopped in followed by Kimiko. Then someone stuck their arm into the portal and pulled Kimiko out before it closed.

Hehe is dis a cliffhanger? Well, hope u like it:$

MUAHAHAHA! shall not update until enough reviews!

Can't believe I wrote dis 0o

MUAHAHAHA they shall never kiss!... I hope…


	4. joke chap

HEHE dis is just a joke chapter not da real story! MUAHAHAHA hehe just a really, really, really ect gay/sumwhat funny thingymaboby . REALLY SHORT!

YAY!. let there be darkness and gusts of wind updated :D so u get dis . (cheese is yummy)

Kosmic LMAO! How messenger workin yahoo isn't workin 4 meT-T:'(

Chaseforever nope:D NEVA KISS! 2 mushy…. N THX:D

Muchiyu sniffles so mean! Lol esther! Big round of applause for her 4 editin :D lmao MUHAHAHA how bout Joshua?

DeafLizigon Yay! Made u laugh… 1st person! Lol

Blue Brittney NEVA KISS! MUAHAHAHAHAHA lol (so many lols n lmaos) popped in my head:D (from another fic) lol

Thx to esther 4 editing n reviewing(really gay 1ce again)

THX 2 ALL WHO ADDED ME OR MA FIC TO URE FAVS:D

NOT REALLY DA SLOW ONES OUT THERE! (CHEESE)

Disclaimer- I do not own Xiaolin Showdown or the Pillsbury Dough Boy (you will see)

Norm. Pov.

Reaching his hand into the portal created by the golden tiger claws, a mysterious figure pulled out Kimiko, knocked her out and tied her in a bag. He then put her in a large car and drove off to Spicer's mansion.

"Get her?" the evil boy genius asked. "Sure did the Pillsbury dough boy replied. "Great!" Jack replied excitedly. "Now… where's my pay?" the dough asked. "HM? Oh on the table. The Dough Boy produced a bag and put the white powder into it, inhaling some of it. His eyes suddenly widened. "MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" the Dough Boy laughed randomly.

He then wobbled into random things until he found the door, and wobbled out, just to walk off a cliff! 0o

Kimiko has just gained consciousness and asked, "Where my?" "AH! Kimiko! Where did you come from?"0o (round of applause for our evil boy genius) "UM? I should be asking you". She replied sarcastically. "Please let me live!" Jack pleaded. "Um…" Kimiko bewildered at the dragon's arch enemy's actions. "Ok?" she asked. "Yeah!" Jack exclaimed happily. He then did this freaky happy dance .0o "Ummm. I'm going to go now".0o said Kimiko.

She then left and made her way back to the temple to a very worried Rai. They all went to sleep and dreamt about cheese.

0o

twitch hello :D

MUAHAHAHA so gay n random tell me wat u think:D


	5. Kidnapped! real

YAY! Updating again… MUAHAHAH sry da last chap was so gay… n pointless… CHEESE! MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA cough heh… 0o hello:D now 2 reply 2 da reviewers YAY!

Thx all of u! n john even tho he only read ma 4 chap…. (Asian Alien)

Nakorafree- YA… it was really short.. but dat was becuz it was a joke… lol! (here we go again…) YAY! RANDOMNESS:D YAY! CHEESE.

Blue Brittney- MUAHAHAHAHA shall neva kiss.. like I said… 2 damn mushy! shivers UH… waz reviewers block? I wonder… YAY! RANDOMNESS YAY! CHEESE! YAY:D .

Silverbalde919- hey im replyin 2 maself…. So sad… im so lonely… lmao

Kosmic- YAY! Thx randomness! CHEESE! YAY! y do u want to kill Spicer?... sniffles WA! I want a cookie! goes out and buys cookies ALL MINEZ:D um… cookies for all who review? (if there are any mor cookies:D)

um 4 ma reviews if u c pineapple it means that it's a good fic, cheese is great, n cheesy cheese is one of da best fics eva!... Omi shall be nicer cuz of dat review :'(CHEESE! Hello:D

Disclaimer: I do not own Xiaolin Showdown sniffles

Norm. Pov

An invisible force tripped Kimiko, and then knocked her out. The person then out her into the back of his car… thingy… (whateva it is..)

Kimiko pov.

(regaining consciousness)

"Wha? Where am I?" she asded to no one in particular. Why am I in this cage? Wait… What happened? Let's see. Uh… me and Rai had just finished our date… we went into the portal and… Ugh! I can't remember! "Ah Kimiko… I see you have awoken" a mysterious voice said. "Who are you? Where are you!" Kimiko yelled at the person. (she couldn't see him)

Norm. Pov.

Chase Young came into view, followed by Wuya (still a ghost) and Jack Spicer. "Chase!" Kimiko asked in unbelief. "But why?" she asked, still confuzzled. (confused... ma word cough Esther cough) "All in good time, my dear Kimiko, all I good time" came his reply. "I love cheese!" yelled Jack Spicer for no apparent reason. Wuya and Chase sweat dropped --'.

at the temple

Omi Pov.

"Raimundo! Wake up! "5 more hours" Rai complained. "No you must do your chores and train!" "UGH! Fine go away!" he complied. Raimundo is a very hard person to wake. O well. It is not his fault. He just went on his date with Kimiko last night. Kimiko. Yes I must go and awake her… "Kimiko! Wake up!... Kimiko? "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! KIMIKO IS GONE!"

Clay pov.

MMMMMMMMMMMM… these pancakes that Master Fung made are great.( what ever the hell they ate 4 breakfast!) "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" "What the!" That was Omi's voice! What's going on? runs to Kimiko's room "What is wrong lil' partner?"

Norm. Pov.

"Kim… Kimi… Kimiko is… gone!" Omi stuttered. "What's going on?" Rai asked, entering Kimiko's room. "Where's Kim?" he asked now concerned. "I wish I knew my Raimundo, I wish I knew" Omi sadly replied.

at Chase's lair (wherever that is… I think it's a mountain…?)

"What do you want with me?" Kimiko asked several times, over and over again. "Just frik'in tell her Chase!" Jack and Wuya complained. "She is getting to be really annoying. What do I mean… she is as annoying as hell!" Wuya shouted. "Fine. Well Kimiko, I plan to take you fire." Chase said "What!" Why do you want my fire?" Kimiko asked, confused once again. "You see, I have been watching you and I have found out that you and Rai have quite a strong bond. If I captured you, I would be able to get your fire and his element using a special shen-gon-wu." "Why would you want the power of wind and fire?" asked Kimiko now angry and confused.

(make it easier to read)

"If I can get the elements of wind and fire, I will be basically invincible. If earth is used against me, I can fly, If water attack I can make a force field to protect me. Wind is more, er… defensive? Fire would be more offensive because I can send fireballs… When I combine them, I can make a fire tornado that is invincible, and will burn anything." Chase replied. "Kimiko was still trying to comprehend this because Chase had said it so fast. "Um… ok?" was Kimiko's reply. "Since when do you use shen-gon-wu?" Since I discovered a special one that I could use for my plan" replied Chase.

at the temple

"Kimiko" called Rai. "Kimiko! Where are you?" yelled Clay. "My friend, Kimiko! Where have you wandered off to?" asked Omi. "Face it. She's not here" said Rai. "Are you giving up on our friend Raimundo?" asked Omi, a little angered. "Of course not!" yelled Rai. "O… ok" said Omi now relaxed. "Where could she be?" asked Clay. "Rai, last night, when did you last see Kimiko?" asked Clay. "Let me think. Well, the last time I saw her was when I had just used the Golden Tiger Claws… Oh! When I came through Kim wasn't there! I had thought that she had run back to the temple to shower or something." "Well, even after the tiger claws are used, someone could reach into it and drag the person using them out." exclaimed Omi. "Partners, I think we need to pay a visit to Jack Spicer.

At Spicer's lab

the warriors had brought star hanabi, (sp?) the orb of tornami, third arm sash, sword of the storm, shard of lighting, the shroud of shadows and reversing mirror.

"Kimiko!" yelled the three Xiaolin warriors. "She is not here either" said Raimundo sadly. "Raimundo we must not yet give up on Kimiko. She is a very good fighter. She can survive on her own for a little while" said Omi, trying to comfort Raimundo. "Omi's right Rai, Kimiko is a strong person. She doesn't give up without a good fight." added Clay. "Thanks Omi, Clay" Rai said. "Don't worry we will find her… eventually." said Omi.

"I just don't get it. Who would want to kidnap Kimiko aside from Jack?" Rai asked. "Beats me" Clay said sadly. "We might as well take some of Jack's shen-gon-wu and get a good morning's sleep." said Omi. "It is night's sleep, Omi." corrected Raimundo. "Night's sleep? That makes no sense!" said a confused Omi.

The next morning

"Wake up Rai!" said Dojo. "I have just sensed another shen-gon­-wu! Man! This rash is killing me!" "Fine. Let me get dress" said Rai. they all get dressed "So which wu is it this time?" inquired Rai. "It's the globe of Yung. It can take an element from something or someone and be used by the holder of the globe. If the person who originally had the element dies, the globe's holder will absorb that element and it will be permanent, unless they are killed. The person that absorbed that element would get it and so on and so on." said Omi.

I wonder if this is a cliffhanger…. well… there are 4 cookies left. So first 4 reviewers get cookies. CHEESE!. I might get more cookies of I get a lot of reviews hint, hint

cough review me cough lol if u want 2… well I wont be updating for a long time for no apparent reason. Unless I get really bored, and get a lot of reviews telling me to do so I won't

. :D


	6. The story

AW…. I got so little reviews… o well…. Anyways… IM so sry 4 not updating … but like, im all obsessed wit ragnarok so… ya… I prob wun be updating 4 a long time or unless ragnarok gets messed up or I get bored of it… haha (review me)

So… if I get A LOT of reviews…. Ill be updating more frequently:D peace out

Now… 2 reply reviews… (very short… 4)

Kosmic- huh? 0-o um… y r u mad? IM AM SO CUNFUZZLED:'(

Asian Alien- YAY… CHEESE:D lol thx?

Nakorafree- Yep:D u get cookie YAY! U like cheese:D YAY! thx a lot:D

Karuri Kaijiwara- um… thx? N DUN USE MA NAME cough Carrie cough heh:D

Disclaimer: I do not own Xiaolin Showdown…

Realisation struck Clay. "Has anyone noticed but me that the globe of young is a lot like the sphere of yun? I mea", but Dojo interrupted. "Well, actually there is a long story behind the two shen- gon- wu." (long silence) "Well… are you going to tell us?" Omi asked. "O… ok" replied Dojo.

_Long, long ago there was only the sphere of young. Chase Young and Dashi were in experimenting with the shen- gon- wu combinations. They brought the sphere and the reversing mirror into the Ying-Yang world. Chase Young called out the sphere of young while Dashi called the reversing mirror. There was a bright flash of light and in Chase Young's hands were not one, but two shen- gon- wu one of them blue (I think that's the colour of the sphere of young…)and one red (globe of yung). They called it the globe of Young because of how it was created, from the sphere of young. _(This is gunna get pretty confusing so don't mind me if I mix them upXX) _Now Dashi took the sphere of young since it held more powers and he was the more experienced one. Chase took the globe of yung because it was originally his idea for this particular experiment._

OO really short chappieOO hehe o well… REVIEW PLZ!D (playin rag)


	7. The showdown

IM BACK!

Haha lol anywayz… wat up? Long time no update… Ragnarok… good news ive been starting n get into writing again… so u MIGHT be getting mor updates more frequently… im now obsessed wit ragnarok n assassins/ thieves … ya…D

Now reviews

Kosmic- um… Jack took Kimiko… heh… WOOT GO CHEESE!

Animeang3l7- Yes.. very short.. ill try 2 make my other chapters longer

Disclaimer: I dun own XS… I wish I did… n RagnarokTT

On wit the story!

"Where's the wu?" said Jack, rather loudly. "Be quiet fool! You might make them aware that we are here!" Omi glanced towards them. "Jack Spicer! We will once again kick your butt!" Omi yelled. Jack Spicer saw a gleam of light off a patch of grass. After practically squishing it, he had the wu in his hands. Clay quickly took out his rope, rung the globe and dragged it towards them. Omi quickly ran up and touched the wu. "Jack Spicer, I challenge you to a Xiaolin Showdown!" yelled Omi. "Fine, name the game." Jack replied. After scanning the area, Omi decided "Dodge ball, the apples in the trees shall be the balls. We each have three chances! My Orb of Tsunami (wat is it?) against your Falcon eye!" (I know this is weird… meh) "Fine." said Spicer.

"Let's go Xiaolin Showdown!" They yelled together. The court was pretty big, the radius was 10 feet! After a couple of minutes of dodging slow apples, it began to quicken. Jack was struggling to doge them, but he used the Falcons Eye to look into the trees and see where the apples would come from. Omi, however, was easily gliding past all of them with his water powers. Omi decided to go offensive. The next time an apple came flying at him, he used the Orb of Tsunami to push the apple at Jack.

Lives

Jack- XX

Omi -XXX

"Hey! That was unfair!" yelled Jack. "No it wasn't," argued Omi. While Omi was talking he was hit by an apple. "OOOOOOOOOOOOWWWWWWWWWW" he yelled in agony. "HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Jack laughed. Like Omi, Jack Spicer got hit while HE was talking. "OWOWOWOWOWOWOW!" HE yelled. The apples were now coming in bunches and aimed at the two players. Omi was having a hard time to dodge them. Jack just used his helipack to hover above them. Omi then got in front of Jack, waited, and moved right when the apples were going to hit him.

Lives

Jack- X

Omi- XX

Jack was in a pile of apples after the Showdown. However, when Omi had it, he triumphantly raised it over his head. Jack, being the cheat he is, took and ran away as fast as he could with his helipack, clutching the globe.

WEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE

Another short chappie enjoy it? Tell me if u want another update  
o ya… if my chappies R WAY 2 short 4 ure taste, plz tell me (email) and ill try to lengthen it… (considering im typing whatever I think of at the time… D)

l8r


	8. Unknown power of the Wu

YAY! I'm BAK AFTER A GAZZILLION YEARS

BWASHAHAHAH

Thx 2 all the reviewersD

Kosmic-thx…D

DeafLizgon- lol I hav memmory loss:S

Animeang317- thz

Addicted2porings- LOL YAY GO PORING ARMIES!

Disclaimer: I dun own Xs… boohoo

Btw guys… since a lot of ppl have been wantsinh kim and rai 2 kiss… and since I hav a gf now I MIGHT make them kiss:D…

ON WI T THE STORy

"YES!" yelled Wuya in excitement. "We have the Globe of Young! Now it shall be easy to destroy the Xiaolin dragons!" Chase Young said "Yes, it shall be easy… evil plotting" (OMG OO) Chase wlaked up to Jack and took the globe. "I'll take this" he said. "Hey! I won the Wu, so I get the wu!" Spicer complained. Chase glared at him and he backed away slowly, and then dashed behind his computer… er… of sorts.

Chase left Spicer's mansion(?) and headed toward his lair. _Now I can get Kimiko's powers!_ When he got back to his lair, Kimiko was trying to get out. When she saw him, she tried to aim a fireball at him. Unfortunately, the cage was somehow… er… magic couldn't go out, or in for the matter.(sry writing skills are failin cauz the best English techer was fired) "Chase! LET ME OUT OF HERE!" she yelled. Chase just smirked and went next to her. "Don't worry Kimiko you'll get out of the cage sometime." He said evily. He called out "GLOBE OF YUNG!" slowly, a redish sphere enveloped Kimiko. "BWAHAHAHAHAHAHA" Chase laughed for sum reason :S Chase suddenly grew reddish and brightish… yeah… But suddenly, He turned back to normal. The sphere around Kimiko was gone. Chase's face OO then S. "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! WHY IS THIS NOT WORKING!"

at the temple

Rai and Omi were fighting when suddenly Rai began to glow reddish and brightish. "Woah! What's happening!" Raimundo yelled in surprise. "Raimundo! What have you done!" Omi asked. "I have no idea!" "Go get Master Fung Omi!" Raimundo yelled. Master Fung happened to be passing by when he heard shouting. When he saw Raimundo, he was bewildered. "Raimundo, what has happened here?" he asked. (like dis OO) Suddenly, the red aura disappeared. "Woah… I feel funny… I feel more… more powerful" Rai exclaimed. "hm… Maybe this has something to do with the sphere of yung." Omi said. "Yes, maybe, Omi. We must find Kimiko first though. After your battle with Raimundo, we are not doing anything. GO get Clay and you three may go search for Kimiko." He said.

Chase's lair

"What happened!" Kimiko said. "Why can't I use my powers?" "That's because I have them now, he glared evily. "Watch this! Judollette Flip, Fire!" He launched himself into the air, expecting a reflex to kick in… but he fell onto the floor. "WTH! WHY IS THIS NOT WORKING! If I don't have your powers, and you don't have your powers… who doesOO"

BWAHAHAHA short chappie D

Again- might make them kissD

REMEMBER R&R  
PLZPLZPLZPLZTT

And… I want hm… 5..4..6? yeah 6 reviews 4 an update

And first 4 get COOKIES YAY!


End file.
